Confessing Love is Hard when Cody is Stalking You
by KaylaBow
Summary: Sierra finally had enough of Cody when he confesses his love for her the day of her dead mother's funeral! Sierra get's some comfort from Noah and falls in love again! And Sierra is about to confess her feelings to Noah. But will Cody accept this, probably not. Rated T for phyco Trent, Jock and Aleheather rape, plus a side of minor curse words.


**A one shot for everyone because I haven't updated in a while. And also this awesome couple needs attention.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hit it Sierra **

**Sierra: Got it!**

**Sierra: If Kayla owned Total Drama then all of her story's would come to life!**

**Noah: Why are her story's so boring anyways?**

**Sierra shrugs.**

**Sierra: How should I know, she promised me a 10th Cody cage if I said that.**

**Me: MY PLOTS ARE THE BEST!**

**I throw a hammer at them.**

**Me turns around and smiles at the viewer of the story now.**

**Me: Anyways, review! Fav or follow! Or don't if you don't want to but I would like it if you did though.**

* * *

Confessing Love is Hard when Cody is Stalking You

**Sierra's POV:**

Okay Sierra, take in deep breaths! I need to let Noah know how I feel about him! Oh ya, your probably wondering why I don't like Cody anymore and love Noah. Well you see...

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Cody! I am sick and tired of you! I am like a shadow or something to you! My mother just died and you have the nerve to confess your love to me now?! I'm outta here!" I yell at Cody. Cody had dropped the box of chocolates he was going to give me. I had just went to my mother's funeral too! She died of a heart attack._

"_But Sierra! I just realized I love you!" Cody shouted. "But your still dating Gwen when she finally gave you a chance!" I pointed out, Cody rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I kinda...um...broke up with her maybe?" he said. "WHAT!? You have the nerve to break up with a girl who finally gave you a chance after FIVE freaking years of rejection!? And I have been chasing you since the third year, and you gave no attention to me!? Now you do at the worst time in my life!?" I rant to him, I don't care if everyone at the Playa is looking at us._

" _Get outta my face boy." I snarled. I walked away from him, and most of the people started to clap and applaud to me. "YOU GO GIRL!" shouted Leshawna. I smiled back at her, then I went to the library to read some books, that stuff had always made me feel better about situations like these._

_I sighed, then went to go find my favorite book. I looked carefully at the book section. And I knock my head with another person. "OW!" we shout. I look to see Noah with a slight bruise on his head. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" I shout. "SHHHH! BE QUIET!" the librarian yells at us. "Hypocrite..." I mutter. Noah laughs a little._

"_So Sierra, what book are you getting?" asked Noah. "The Lord of the Rings." I answered, "Me too." Noah said. Instead of bonding and talking about our other favorite books, we fought for Lord of the Rings book. "IT'S MINE!" I hissed as I grab the book, Noah pulls on it too. "NO IT'S MINE BITCH!" he yells. We would've broken the book but the mean librarian lady told us to leave. I whack Noah on the head._

"_Thanks a lot Noah! Now I can't read books anymore!" I shouted at the little bookworm."I don't really care, I can actually get books in my personal library." Noah muttered as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away. "Wait!" I cry out. He looks back at me. "Can I see that library?" I ask him. He just blankly stars at me. "Why? So you can steal it and sell it online?" Noah answered. "No!" I shouted. "I'm really sad now, and books *sniffles* makes me happy. Because my mother used to read...*Starts crying*" I start crying. He hands me a handkerchief to blow my nose in. "Thanks." I said. "No problem, you can look at my book collection if you want now." he said. I smile warmly at him, and hold his hand while we walk to his room. He blushes only slightly, but I notice and giggle. We had a good time but I swear, I remember I saw blue eye's in the room glaring. But I shrugged it off as my imagination._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Noah and I have been bonding, and we got along well, and we are like opposites! He actually helped me get over my mother's death, and he was a critical person! I know, I sound really normal. Well it turns out, when Noah showed me how I was in All-Stars, I saw how CRAZY I was. So I changed, but here's the thing; Cody stalks me. Not a hundred percent sure but pretty sure. He has been eyeing Noah and I lately. And, I saw a Codierra blog from Cody, wait hold on; 9 Codierra blogs. This made Trent extremely happy. I just hope Cody doesn't ruin this for me.

I try to find Noah, but I bump into the worst; Cody. "Oh hi Sierra! Fancy meeting you here!" Cody smiled his signature toothy grin, but I don't give a shit. I look at Cody and snarl. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I growled, he put his arm around my neck. "Yes, right here with you." he said cheesliy. I roll my eye's, and Cody gasped in shock. "Since when do you eye roll!?" Cody shouted.

"Since I have a NEW best friend who actually gave me sympathy about my MOTHERS DEATH."

"Sierra, get it, everyone dies. But we can spend this moment together."

"It was my mother! And you broke up with your dream girl too!"

"I don't need Gwen. She isn't the right one for me." Cody steps forward to me.

I back away slowly, "What are you doing?" I ask him. "Something I should've done a long time ago." Cody says. Then he ponces on me and kisses me! Then I kick him on the balls and left. But I saw Heather had saw the scene from her patio and smirks. "I am a role model to everyone." She smugley says. Then Alejandro appears from behind her and she gasps. "But unlike this case, Sierra doesn't love Cody but you love me." he says. "How did you get in my aparment!" Heather demanded. Alejandro didn't speak, he put a cloth on her mouth and she passed out. Then Alejandro dragged her unconscious body to her bed to do some "special things" to her. "You will be mine Mi amour." Alejandro says. I took a quick picture of the scene and left.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

"Umm Noah?" Sierra says. "What?" asked Noah from his lawn chair. Sierra twirled her fingers nervelessly. "Ummmm...I..uh...well..you see...I uh-" "Sierra just spit it out. I don't have all day. Well I do but I'm an impatient bastard." Noah says. **(Note: The part where Noah says "I don't got all day. Well I do but I'm an impatient bastard" is a line from a fanfiction called Trent's Ninesome but I think it got deleted)**

"She has got nothing to say!" Cody suddenly interrupted Sierra. "CODY!?" Sierra and Noah shouted, both eye's twitching. "I thought I ditched you when you came into the lobby!" Sierra shouted at the geek. Cody didn't even flinch. "I decided to sing a song, to dedicate my love for you..." Cody said, ignoring Sierra's words of fury.

**(BTW He will sing 'Coffee Shop Love' by Ryan Higa. Dude , watch Ryan Higa's channel called 'Nigahiga' it is pretty awesome)**

_Cody: Oh you caught my eye, you got that thang I like. Never been in love-_

Noah: Actually, you used to hit on a LOT of girls Cody.

_Cody: But I think I might. Be. Fall-ing, for you. Like love at first sight-_

Sierra: You know, it was only love at first sight for me.

_Cody: You knock me off my feet. Your just my type, tall and skinny, ya your staring me up. But it's bitter-sweet, 'cause I don't only got one but your all I see. I see_

_Cody: And I never thought I leave the code. You know my heart has been frozen it's time to let it go, let you know, that. You were the missing piece I needed to feel home._

_Cody: AND WITH THAT COFFEE SHOP LOVE! Makes me express so many feelings! And with that coffee shop love, oh you got my heart it's staring stare._

Sierra rolls her eye's.

Sierra: You realize we meet at the red carpet right? Not a coffee shop. Now can you go please, I need to tell Noah something.

Cody: NEVER! YOU WILL BE MINE AGAIN! Oh and if you want me to speed it up then okay.

_Cody: I'll be there if you need to venti. I'm all the way, right there, Ariana Grande._

Noah: You know, this isn't even worth my time anymore.

Noah walks away.

"Noah!" shouts Sierra, "Wait up! I need to tell you something!". And she ran after him. Cody sighed. "I wish I wan't too late Sierra. I'm sorry I didn't care." Cody regretfully sighed.

* * *

"Noah!" Sierra shouted. "Why did you walk away?" she asked him, Noah just sighed. "I didn't want someone to be taken away from me in front of my own eye's, cheesy, I know." Noah said with hands in his pockets, and his eye's looking down at the floor so she couldn't see his blush. "What?" Sierra asked.

"It was kinda oblivious that I have a crush on you Sierra. I have been letting you use my library and NO ONE ever came there but me and you can make me blush, so it was kinda oblivious." Noah said. Sierra looked at Noah as he tried to walk away from the scene. She grabbed his hand. "Noah! I've been trying to tell you I like-no love you too! But Cody keeped being a dickhead and sabatosh everything!" Sierra explained.

Then they kissed. Sierra's lips tasted of mango from her lip gloss. Then kissing became making out, rivaling to Geoff and Bridgette. Then they walked into a room to do some "things", but they saw something they couldn't believe their eye's. Brick was only in his boxers, and Jo arms and legs had been tied up and her mouth was covered by a piece of cloth. Jo cried for help, but only came in muffle sounds. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Brick shouted, then Sierra grabbed Noah's hand, took a picture of the scene on her phone and left.

Brick locked the door. Then he turned to the tied Jo. "Well Jo, now that their gone, we can finally be ALONE." Brick said. He took off the cloth covering her mouth. "Aw crap." Jo said, terrified for once. Then Brick lunged towards her.

* * *

"Noah..." Sierra started. "Yes." Noah said, "I think someone is watching us..." Sierra said, they thought it was Cody but it was much, much worse. It was Trent. "WHY!? SIERRA HAS 6 LETTERS AND NOAH HAS 4! AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT 6+4=10! WE MUST PUT AN END TO THIS CHAOS!" Trent shouted. Sierra and Noah looked terrified at Trent.

Then Chef Hatchet came put a tranquilizer dart in Trent's arm. Then shot him 9 more times to piss him off. Trent was asleep, and Chef put him on his back and left. Noah and Sierra just look at each other. Then they laugh. Because everything was so chaotic today.


End file.
